L'amour est plus fort que la haine
by Hermystic
Summary: Jude n'en peut plus des insultes, des moqueries, des coups bas alors il craque et révèle tout à Lena. Mais il va comprendre. Qu'il n'y a pas plus fort que l'amour pas même la haine. Mention du pairing Jude/Noah.


**Titre :** L'amour est plus fort que la haine

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour le drame

 **Pairing :** Jude/Noah

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Peter Paige et Bradley Bredeweg !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée mondiale de la lutte contre l'homophobie du coup je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'un petit texte concernant la série The Fosters qui se prête plutôt bien au thème ! Dans le cas où la série vous serait inconnue, je vous invite à aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil sur le site Hypnosérie où il y a une partie dédiée la concernant ! Pour ce qui est du pairing, un petit tour sur une chaîne de vidéos en tapant « Joah The fosters » devrait vous permettre de vous faire une idée sur le pairing si vous ne souhaitez pas regarder l'ensemble de la série ! Sinon, vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un MP pour me poser des questions ... Dernier point enfin, cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Forum Francophone. En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Jude n'en pouvait plus depuis quelques jours. Les remarques mesquines de ses camarades de classe le blessaient plus que de raison. Mais il n'osait rien dire de crainte que cela n'empire la situation. Il se sentait faible et misérable de ne rien pouvoir faire alors quand il avait trouvé les copies d'examens de ses camarades, alors qu'il voulait simplement décorer le casier de sa meilleure amie pour lui faire une surprise d'anniversaire, il avait voulu en profiter sous le regard désapprobateur de Noah. Une certaine tension régna pendant que Jude collait les copies sur les casiers. Cela fut pire quand Noah lui reprocha son attitude une fois de retour chez les Adams-Fosters. Le ton monta entre les deux tant et si bien qu'il se sentit mal après leur discussion houleuse.

Jude fixa l'endroit où était Noah quelques instants plus tôt les jambes pantelantes. Il se reprit un peu pour rentrer dans la maison faisant claquer la porte. Ce qui finit par attirer Lena dans l'entrée. La tête basse, le jeune homme voulut traverser le hall pour aller dans sa chambre mais sa mère, qui n'était pas encore couchée, l'en empêcha.

« Jude ? Que se passe-t-il _honey ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement,

\- Rien, murmura-t-il,

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse … dit-elle, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas alors dit-moi s'il te plaît, insista-t-elle fermement,

\- Je … J'en ai marre ma', dit-il la voix étranglée,

\- Oh _sweetie …_ souffla-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras,

\- Pourquoi les autres font ça ? Pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas tranquille ? Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas comprendre ? demanda-t-il encore la voix étouffée dans le giron de Lena,

\- De qui parles-tu mon cœur ? Questionna Lena en le reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux,

\- De … Des autres, bafouilla-t-il en laissant couler les larmes contenues dans ses yeux,

\- Jude … ? fit Lena inquiète,

\- Ceux de ma classe … Ils n'arrêtent pas de … m'insulter p… Parce que je suis gay, marmonna l'adolescent en reniflant,

\- Jude … Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ?! C'est très grave et tu le sais en plus ! gronda-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui. »

Jude déglutit et hocha la tête. Lena finit par l'amener sur le canapé pour lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela allait des regards moqueurs aux insultes crachées dans sa direction en passant par le godemiché déposé en évidence sur sa chaise de cours. Il n'oublia pas non plus d'évoquer les sentiments contradictoires qui faisaient rage dans son esprit : son impuissance à se défendre, sa crainte d'aller en cours le matin tant il avait peur de se retrouver de ce que sa journée allait lui réserver qui s'opposaient à la fierté de ce qu'il était après avoir mis tant de temps à se chercher, à se trouver. Il raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis plusieurs semaines sous les yeux impuissants de Lena qui s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu. Jude était soulagé d'avoir pu se livrer ainsi à sa mère. Lena caressa les cheveux de Jude pour le réconforter alors qu'il finissait tout juste de vider son sac. Un silence plana avant que Lena ne prenne la parole émue par tout ce que venait de lui dire Jude.

« Si tu acceptes de me donner des noms, je ferai en sorte qu'ils soient punis pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Parce que cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences beaucoup plus graves sur toi mais aussi sur tous les jeunes gens qui sont venus lors du cours d'éducation sexuelle et qui sont aussi concernés, dit Lena blême de rage,

\- D'accord, je le ferai, dit le jeune homme soulagé,

\- Ensuite Stef et moi allons contacter les jeunes qui étaient venus lors de la séance parce qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'ils n'osent pas non plus prévenir quelqu'un qu'ils sont victimes d'homophobie, poursuivit-elle. »

Jude écouta ce que disait sa mère sans oser intervenir. Il admirait l'énergie que Lena était prête à donner dans ce combat. Son cœur se gonfla de joie, d'espoir en se disant qu'il y avait sans doute d'autres personnes pour se battre contre ce fléau, que Noah avait raison, qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour se battre. Le cœur battant, il se releva doucement interrompant le flot de paroles de sa mère. Il la regarda et lui sourit tout en lui faisant un câlin. Lena lui murmura qu'il ferait mieux d'aller dormir pour se remettre de ses émotions. Jude hocha la tête et la remercia dans un souffle. Une dernière étreinte et l'adolescent alla se coucher.

Il récupéra son sac abandonné au pied de l'escalier et se saisit de son téléphone pour envoyer un message d'excuses à Noah. La réponse ne tarda pas et Jude lui avoua s'être confié à sa mère. Noah en fut soulagé parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus que le soutenir moralement ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour Jude. Celui-ci lui fit part de son intention de retirer les feuilles collées sur les casiers amusant son petit ami qui lui souhaita une bonne nuit avec de multiples smileys. Jude lui répondit de la même façon avant de déposer son téléphone sur sa table de chevet pour se glisser entre ses draps. La tête posée sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit plus léger que la veille. Parce que même s'il restait du chemin à faire, il se savait soutenu par ceux qu'il aimait, parce que l'amour était plus fort que la haine.

* * *

Voilà c'est ici que se finit ce texte ! Je met à disposition des mouchoirs si besoin est pour les yeux qui seraient un peu trop humides ... ;-)


End file.
